The Little Mermaid
by Frakme
Summary: When Trip finds an alien female unconscious while on shore leave, his good Samaritan act has an unpredicted consequence. Eventual Tucker/Reed.
1. Chapter 1

**Another one of those little evil plot bunnies hopped into my brain. Besides I haven't written a Tucker/Reed for a while!**

**Set somewhere in towards the end of season one. Contains spoilers for "Unexpected" "Shuttlepod One" and "Oasis". Eventual Tucker/Reed**

* * *

Trip Tucker took a deep breath, appreciating the salty tang of the air around him. After weeks of being on board ship, assisting ships in distress, making new contacts and exploring stellar phenomena, Captain Archer declare it was time for a spot of shore leave and to the crew's delight, T'Pol had found in the Vulcan Database a pristine, uninhabited little planet, whose northern region offered a climate not dissimilar to the French Riviera in late spring.

The captain had declared the ship would stay a week, to enable everyone to have a chance for fresh air, as well as do some routine maintenance. Even T'Pol had taken the opportunity to visit a more arid area of the planet, that almost reminded her of home.

Trip had decided to take a walk along the beach, unfortunately the sea was not considered safe for swimming, while the rest of the party he came with set up a game of volley ball.

The waves splashing and the gentle breeze coming off the sea refreshed him; the white sand could almost make him feel he was home. Up ahead, he saw something odd, a flash of reddish gold and something that was being alternatively hidden and revealed by the waves. Curious, he approached leisurely but then began to run as he realised that it was a humanoid form.

He knelt down in the water beside the figure, a tightness in his chest as he wondered if he was too late. He was looking at what appeared to be a young female, human looking apart from some odd ridges along the side of her neck, her eyes closed and her face expressionless.

He pushed her red-gold hair aside and gently touched her neck. Her skin felt cool but to his relief he felt a thready pulse.

Whipping out his communicator, he called the ship.

"Can you send the shuttlepod?" he said, anxiously. "I have an unknown female here who needs medical help!"

"I'll send it down straight away," said the captain. "Unknown female? This planet is supposed to be uninhabited! What's her status?"

"I just found her washed up on the beach," the engineer explained. "She appears to be out cold, I'm gonna get Liz Cutler to take a look at her."

"Okay, Trip. The shuttlepod is on his way. Enterprise out."

Once he'd closed the channel to the ship, he called Liz to come over. He stashed his communicator away and bent down to lift the girl out of the water, trying not to notice her nudity. He laid her down her on a dry section of the beach, then stripped off his t-shirt, laying it over the unconscious girl. She seemed awfully young, probably no more than sixteen, in human terms. He looked over to the volleyball players, watching for Liz, all the while looking anxiously in the sky for the shuttlepod.

Before long, Liz came jogging over, along with Hoshi Sato. They both knelt down by the girl looking worried.

"You just found her here?" said Cutler puzzled. "I thought-"  
"Yeah, we all thought the planet was uninhabited," Trip interrupted. "Will she be okay, Liz?"

"I don't know, I don't think we've encountered her species before, so I don't know what would be normal for her." Liz frowned, as she carefully checked the girl for broken bones. As she did so, they could hear the shuttlepod. Trip sighed in relief as he watched it land and saw Travis getting out. He handed a med kit to Liz, who took out a medical scanner.

"We need to get her back to Enterprise," she said, after scanning the unconscious girl. "Phlox will be able to ascertain more on the ship." Liz got a blanket from the shuttlepod then she and Hoshi wrapped the girl securely in it. Trip then carried her into the shuttlepod, laying her carefully on a bench. After letting the other volleyball players know, Liz and Hoshi accompanied Trip, Travis and the girl back to the Enterprise.

Trip, after a detour to his quarters to change into dry clothing, rushed to sickbay to wait with Hoshi while Phlox and Liz took care of the young woman. Eventually Phlox came to see them, after summoning the captain and T'Pol down to sickbay.

"I cannot determine a reason why she is unconscious," he said, looking perplexed. "I can only assume she will come around in her own time."

"What can you tell us about her, Doctor?" asked the captain.

"Despite her outward appearance, she has quite a different physiology to humans," the doctor began. "Her blood is copper-based, like Vulcans, but her internal structure is quite different. These," he pointed at the ridges on her neck, "appear to be gills. She is amphibious, able to breathe air through her nose on the surface and extract oxygen from the water under the sea. Also, she has no vocal chords so must use some kind of non-verbal communication."

"I know several different sign languages," offered Hoshi. "I may be able to communicate with her that way."

"That would be very helpful, Ensign," Phlox said.

"Have you consider the possibility she is telepathic?" inquired T'Pol.

"Ah yes, Subcommander," the doctor replied. "If you'll take a look at the scan I have made of her brain, this section here has been showing the similar kind of electrochemical energy as seen in the telepathic centres of Vulcans. I hope that you will be able to assist me in confirming this."

"Agreed," said T'Pol, "I will assist as I am able."

"In the meantime, there isn't much else we can do. I will let you know when she awakens, Captain."

Everyone took that as their invitation to leave, except Trip.

"I'd like to stay with her, if that's okay, Doc?" said the engineer. "I feel kinda responsible for her. I am still off duty!"

"If you wish, Commander." The doctor then bustled off to make some notes on his analysis.

* * *

Trip didn't not have to wait long. About half an hour after everyone else had left, the girl began to stir and then opened her eyes. She sat up abruptly and looked frightened. Trip touched her shoulder gently.

"Easy, there!" he said, smiling warmly. "No one's gonna hurt you."

She looked at him and she responded to his smile with one of her own. Her eyes were an extraordinary sea green colour, with little cornea showing. The doctor soon came over, alerted to his patient's wakefulness. The girl looked at him with a worried expression on her face and shuffled herself closer to Trip. Seeing her expression, Trip took her hand and she squeezed it back.

"The Doc's okay," he said in a soothing tone, "He just wants to make sure you're alright." He felt her relax and submit to Phlox's examination.

"I've called Subcommander T'Pol and Ensign Sato to join us, Commander," the doctor said. "Hopefully they will be able to begin a dialogue with her."

"Until we do, we can't keep calling her 'She' or 'Her'," said Trip with a frown. He noticed that the girl began frowning just as he did and smiled again at her. Once again she smiled back at him. Phlox observed the interaction with interest.

"What do you suggest, Commander?"

Trip looked thoughtful and Phlox noted the girl mirroring his expression.

"There was this real old cartoon that my sister Lizzie used to love," he said, then chuckled. "Actually she was pretty obsessed! It was called 'The Little Mermaid' and the main character was called Ariel. She kinda looks like her." He looked at the girl intently.

"Do you mind if I call you Ariel?" he asked her. She looked at him in puzzlement.

The engineer caught on quickly and pointed at himself, then at Phlox, saying their names as he did so. Then he pointed at the girl.

"Ariel," he said, smiling. Ariel beamed back, understanding lighting up in her eyes.

Hoshi and T'Pol arrived at the end of this exchange and Phlox brought them up to speed. Ariel looked at the two women apprehensively. Trip realised he was still holding her hand and went to release it, however she was holding his very tightly.

"She seems to like you, Commander!" said Hoshi, smothering a grin. T'Pol merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it appears he does seem to have an affinity with alien females," she said, archly.

"Not all of them," Trip said, with a grin, "After all, you've proven resistant to my charms!"

T'Pol pointedly turned to the doctor, refusing to allow the engineer to bait her.

"You wish me to assess her for any telepathic ability?" she asked.

"If you are willing to do so," said Phlox. "We do need to find where she came from."

"I have meditated in preparation," said T'Pol. "I will require quiet while I attempt to make the minimum contact with her mind. It is imperative you understand that I cannot do anymore without her express permission but I will attempt to at least see if we can speak mind to mind."

Phlox and Hoshi began to leave but Trip remained.

"Commander," T'Pol said, slightly exasperated.

Trip managed to disengage his hand but Ariel looked at him anxiously.

"It'll be okay," he tried to reassure her. "You're safe and I'll be close by. T'Pol is trying to help."

Trip moved away, aware that Ariel was watching him leave. He turned back and smiled again reassuringly. He knew T'Pol would not harm the girl but he also knew the Vulcan could come over as pretty intense.

T'Pol gently placed her fingers on Ariel's temple, talking to her gently in Vulcan, helping her relax. She allowed herself the lightest of brushes of her mind, not wanting to invade the child's privacy. Ariel tensed briefly then relaxed. A few minutes later, T'Pol gently broke the link and looked over to where Phlox and the others were standing.

They went over and Trip immediately went over to Ariel's side, offering his hand again, which she took.

"I have determined she is telepathic, as well as empathic", she began. "However I am unable to communicate with her."

"Ahh, I suspected the empathy," said Phlox. "She seemed to respond to Commander Tucker's emotional states. Could you explain why you cannot communicate, Subcommander?"

T'Pol paused briefly, trying to determine an analogy that would help the Denobulan and Humans understand.

"If you could imagine that our telepathic centres are radio transceivers" she began. "The difficulty we have is that we are not using compatible frequencies."

"So, it's as if you could receive and transmit at VHF only and Ariel at UHF?" asked Hoshi.

"Yes, Ensign," she said, approvingly. "That is the nearest analogous explanation I can give. Even our most advanced scientists do not fully understand how Vulcan telepathy works. Unfortunately It does mean I can be of no further assistance."

"I appreciate it anyway, Subcommander," said Phlox. "You have been most helpful."

"I will report our findings to the captain," said T'Pol. "I believe Ensign Sato could be of more help now."

With a nod, T'Pol left for the bridge.

"I'll try some basic signs, Doctor," she said. "I'll try and find some way to communicate with her."

"I'll help, too," said Trip.

"In that case I will see about getting her some sustenance," said Phlox. "I have worked out her nutritional requirements and I will contact Chef to find something suitable."

* * *

The next few hours, found Hoshi and Trip trying to establish a way to communicate with Ariel. Noticing she seemed cold, Trip found a bathrobe to put over the girl's sickbay pyjamas. She looked up him, with gratitude shining in her eyes.

Unfortunately it turned into a frustrating afternoon, as Ariel struggled to express herself through signs, though she did seem to understand the gist of what Hoshi was showing her. Yet the brain scans that Phlox had ran earlier seemed to imply a high degree of intelligence. Hoshi was determined not to give up.

"I don't believe that her species uses a lot of 'body language'," she said. "Perhaps because they spend most of their lives underwater?"

Phlox nodded.

"I think you may have something there, Ensign," he agreed. "I'd imagine their limbs are mainly used for maintaining position and locomotion, rather than communication. It may be they can only effectively communicate with their minds."

In the meantime, a steward from the galley had produced a meal that she ate with gusto, while the communications officer conferred with the doctor.

Not long after, she appeared to show signs of distress.

"Doc!" called Trip, anxiously. "I think something's wrong!"

Phlox came over quickly and examined her, then called over to Liz.

"A simple call of nature," said Phlox, instructing the crewman to show Ariel the facilities. Fortunately for Trip, Ariel seemed happy to go with the older woman. A few minutes later, Liz came back.

"She's a quick study," she commented. "She cottoned on to how to use the facilities straight away. You know, she doesn't seem to be bothered by the technology around her, she's just rather shy!"

"An astute observation, Crewman Cutler!" remarked Phlox, smiling. "That would indicate that her species is a technological one."  
Liz helped Ariel onto the biobed.

"There really isn't any need for her to stay in sickbay," said the doctor. "Crewman, would you please arrange for some quarters for her?"

"Of course, Doctor," she agreed. "I'll ask the quartermaster to supply her with some clothes as well."

* * *

They soon found some suitable quarters. Trip and Hoshi took her to them, picking up some clothes from the quartermaster on the way. They took her into the room, which she examined with interest, touching various objects with childlike curiosity. Hoshi showed her the clothes and she felt the different fabrics. Hoshi indicated she might like to put some of them on and Ariel immediately started removing her pyjamas, much to Trip's embarrassment as he hastily left the room. However the moment he did so, Ariel seemed distressed.

Hoshi spoke soothingly to the young woman and said Trip would come back once she had changed. It seemed to Hoshi that Ariel could almost understand what was being said to her, or perhaps it was the 'intent' behind the words she understood.

Hoshi soon had Ariel dressed in suitable underwear, a pair of dark green leggings and a light green tunic. She refused the shoes though, looking quite stubborn when Hoshi tried to put them on. Hoshi decided not to push it, there wasn't really anything that could harm her as long as she was careful where she walked.

Hoshi and Ariel came out of the room to find Trip waiting.

"You look as pretty as a picture, honey!" he said, warmly. Ariel immediately took his hand. He felt a pang as he was reminded of the way Lizzie used to hold his hand when they went to the movies together. When he glanced at Ariel, her face was filled with sadness.

"Hey it's okay, Ariel," he said, smiling again. "I was just thinking of my little sister, Lizzie. I miss her, being out here." Once again, Ariel responded to his change in mood.

The three of them headed to the mess, as it was past dinner time. Phlox had already ensured the galley would have suitable foods for Ariel.

When they got there, it was relatively empty, just a couple of crewman in deep conversation and Malcolm Reed, eating a sandwich while reading a PADD. He looked up when he heard the others enter.

"Commander, Ensign," he greeted. "I understand this is our new guest?" He nodded at Ariel, who looked at him with great interest. She then looked at Trip and smiled. Trip noticed the interaction.

"It seems Ariel likes you, Lieutenant!" said Trip, smirking. She has good taste, he thought ruefully. He'd harboured a more than friendly affection for the armoury officer ever since they nearly froze to death in a shuttlepod, but he didn't think Malcolm felt the same way.

"Do you mind if we join you, Lieutenant?" asked Hoshi, having picked up a meal for herself and Ariel. Malcolm gestured them to sit, gallantly getting up and pulling out a chair for Ariel. She sat, looking at him shyly. Hoshi sat next to Malcolm and across from Ariel.

Trip got his food and sat down, Ariel watching curiously as the three chatted while they all ate.

"We've been doing some scans of the oceans," said Malcolm. "Trying to determine if this is where she comes from. We have found something in the geological record, Subcommander T'Pol has reported evidence of a cataclysmic event that made the planetary surface uninhabitable, about 500,000 years ago. There was also evidence of a civilisation as well. They are now looking for a fossil record to see if we can tie Ariel to this planet definitively."

"That's progress at least," said Hoshi, encouraged. "I hope we can find her people soon, she must miss them and they, her."  
"What if she has been deliberately abandoned though?" said Trip frowning. "No one's seen any sign of others, surely they must be looking for her? It's been over seven hours since I found her!"

Ariel reacted to the sharpness of Trip's voice, looking at him anxiously.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Ariel," he said softly, taking her hand. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Malcolm frowned slightly.

"She seems very attached to you, Commander," he observed, sounding slightly disapproving. "Perhaps that should be discouraged? "

"Come off it, Malcolm," said Trip, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, for fear of upsetting Ariel. "She's a lone kid, surrounded by strangers. I'm just trying to look out for her."

Ariel obviously picked up something was wrong as she looked sad when she gazed at the two men.

Malcolm got up, having finished his meal.

"If you'll excuse me," he said. "I have some work to finish. Commander, Ensign… Ariel." He nodded to the three of them and left.

Noticing Ariel seemed tired, Trip and Hoshi decided to return her to her quarters. However, when they got there, she seemed upset at the thought of being alone. She pleaded with Trip with her eyes.

"I'll stay for a little while," he said, softly. "Hoshi, could you let the captain know?"

"Of course, Commander," said Hoshi. She looked at him seriously. "Malcolm's right, you do need to be careful. He's just looking out for you. It's his job as head of security."

"I know, Hoshi," Trip sighed. "I just get a little tired of people expecting me to get into yet another disaster. Especially when alien females are involved. I don't deliberately get myself into these situations!"

Hoshi wisely chose not to say anything else.

"I'll see the captain now?" she said.

"Thanks, Ensign," he replied. She left and he turned back to Ariel who was now looking very tired. He found her some pyjamas and gave them to her, ushering her into the bathroom and shutting the door firmly. She eventually came out, dressed in her pyjamas, having figured out the clothing. Liz was right, she was a quick study. Which made it all the more puzzling that she didn't seem to grasp how to use sign language.

He gestured for her to get into the bed and she did so, quickly falling asleep. Shortly after, he left the cabin and headed for his own.


	2. Chapter 2

The captain was perplexed. They had confirmed using the fossil record that it was likely Ariel had originated on the planet. But despite intensive scans of the oceans, they could not find any sign of her species. He had reluctantly cancelled shore leave, concerned about the possibility of being on someone else's planet without permission, but had sent a small team down to do some analysis and to attempt contact. They had been broadcasting friendly greetings on all possible frequencies without any response.

He was also, he admitted to himself, concerned about Trip. Ariel seemed to have attached herself firmly to his side. A crewman had found her wandering the halls that morning, very upset. Eventually, on contacting the bridge, the chief engineer was sent to the girl, who immediately threw herself into his arms. Trip soon worked out that she had been frightened waking up on her own. Hoshi had kindly offered to allow Ariel to stay with her that night, hoping this would prevent a reoccurrence. Ariel was now down in engineering, as it was obvious she would not leave Trip's side. Happily, she was content to sit quietly in a corner observing what was going on. Hoshi had also downloaded some pictures of her planet onto a PADD, hoping it might help Ariel indicate where her home was. Although she enjoyed looking at the pictures, she still didn't give any indication of what could be her home.

She still seemed very shy of virtually everyone on the ship, with the exception of Trip, Hoshi, Liz and, to everyone's surprise, Malcolm.

Despite his cool reserve, she smiled warmly when she saw him, especially when he was talking to Trip. She always watched avidly when they were in conversation. Sometimes, Trip caught her looking at Malcolm with a soft, wistful look on her face. However, he didn't realise that she was also looking at him in the same way. But only when Malcolm was around.

* * *

It had been three days now since Trip had found Ariel. She had settled into Hoshi's cabin, sleeping on a cot. Hoshi was being gracious about her room mate, only commenting that at least she didn't snore. She still spent every waking minute with the ship's chief engineer, much to the amusement of most of the crew and the exasperation of some, particularly Malcolm.

He was worried about the gossip he had heard about Trip and Ariel, there had been some whispering amongst the crew and he didn't like it. He was worried that Trip was being made into a figure of fun by the crew. Already, he had acquired a reputation for dalliances with alien females, that Malcolm wasn't entirely sure he deserved. He didn't like to think of his friend and superior officer thought of with such disrespect.

However when it came to his own feelings about the two of them, he realised that he was just as guilty of viewing them with suspicion. He kept telling himself he was being ridiculous, that Trip viewed her as 'just a kid' but his thoughts kept turning to Ah'len and Liana. He then sternly reminded himself that she was most likely a child, one far away from her real family and friends. Trip simply wasn't the sort of person to take advantage of someone who was so young and naïve. Malcolm smiled softly to himself as he thought how Trip often appeared to be a big kid himself. The engineer was fast becoming his best friend, something he had never expected to happen when he joined the crew of the Enterprise. The trouble was his feelings for the handsome, gregarious Floridian were now much more than friendship. Feelings that he didn't expect Trip to return.

* * *

That afternoon, he had caught the two of them coming out of the mess hall, Trip laughing and attempting to tickle Ariel's ribs, Ariel gracefully dancing away from him. He scowled, thinking Trip was going too far in flirting with the young woman.

"Commander!" he said, tightly. "A word if I may?"

"Sure, Lieutenant," said Trip, who had stopped what he was doing. Ariel was immediately at his side looking apprehensive. Malcolm indicated an empty lounge further up from the mess hall.

"I realise that it may not be my place to say this," Malcolm began. "But as a friend, I think you should be more circumspect in your interactions with Ariel."

"You're right, Malcolm," said Trip, a stubborn expression on his face. "It's not your place."

"There are rumours going around, Commander," he tried again. "I'm afraid the gossip mill has has been working overtime."

"What?" said Trip, indignantly, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He glanced at Ariel, who was now looking very upset, glancing between the two men. She went up to both of them and looked at them pleadingly. Malcolm noticed too, feeling guilty that he had upset the girl. He tried to adopt a softer tone of voice.

"You've acquired a certain… reputation," he said, reluctantly. "With regards to females from other races. Ah'len and Liana, for example."  
"I don't care what anyone says," snapped Trip. "I haven't done anything wrong with Ariel and it was the same with Ah'len and Liana! I can't believe you would think that of me!" Malcolm could hear the hurt in his friend's voice and cursed inwardly.

"I'm sorry if I implied that you were anything less than a gentleman, but you have to admit it doesn't look good, with her glued to you every minute of the day!"

Trip reddened when he remembered the captain questioning his definition of 'gentleman' when he had somehow gotten pregnant.

"And I thought you had me all figured out, I guess you don't know me as well as you think you did!"

Malcolm didn't know how to respond to this. However he was saved when he realised his hand was being firmly grasped by Ariel, who also had hold of Trip's hand. She was frowning at them both, unhappy with the two of them fighting. To his surprise, she brought their two hands together. It was clear she meant them to hold hands and stop fighting.

Tentatively they did, they clasped hands, both of them hoping that no one else stepped in the room. Ariel looked pleased at the result. Trip cheeks felt hot as he held Malcolm's hand, enjoying the feel of the warm, slender fingers in his. Then he realised that Malcolm's cheeks were also tinged with red.

"I care for Ariel, she reminds me of my little sister," Trip said, softly. "She's a sweet kid. But that's all! I don't want anything more than to be her friend and return her home. And if anyone else thinks differently, that's their problem."

"I'll ensure it won't be a problem," Malcolm replied, looking determined. "I'm sorry that I've given you a hard time about it."

He was aware he was still holding Tr-, the Commander's hand. However, he was reluctant to release the strong, calloused hand he was holding.

They both looked at Ariel who had a soft, dreamy expression on her face. She gently covered their hands with hers.

The next thing they knew, she had run out of the room, leaving the two men staring at each other.

"I should go find her," said Trip, though he made no move to go. There was a kind of tension in the air, like standing near a forcefield, an inaudible hum making his skin tingle. He looked into Malcolm's eyes, which for once were unguarded, burning into him.

They moved towards each other, neither one sure who made the first move, until two sets of lips met, tentatively at first then becoming bolder. They released hands, so they could wrap their arms around each other.

The sound of the comm made them both jump and they broke apart.

"Tucker, Reed to the bridge!"

* * *

They arrived quickly, silent the whole way to the bridge though stealing the odd glance at each other. They found Ariel there, holding the PADD that Hoshi had given her.

"It seems," said the captain, sounding slightly exasperated. "Ariel is now ready to go home."

Ariel pointed at the PADD, indicating the picture of the place she had been found by Trip.

"I'll take her," said Trip. "Malcolm, will you pilot the shuttlepod?"

The armoury officer looked at the captain, who nodded.

"The sooner the better, I think," he said.

The shuttlepod prepped, Trip, Malcolm and Ariel were soon on their way. Ariel seemed happy, giving the two men beaming smiles. To their astonishment, when they walked to the spot where they found Ariel, they saw two people in the water, one male, one female. The female looked a lot like Ariel with her red gold hair and the male had her sea green eyes.

The male was holding a small silvery device. He pressed a button.

/Thank you for looking after our youngling./

Trip and Malcolm looked astonished; they were hearing the male's voice in their head.

/I apologise if she has caused you any difficulty but she is curious about you surface dwellers./

Ariel removed her clothing and joined her parents in the water.

Another 'voice' then spoke, high and sweet.

/Trip took care of me/ she 'said'. /I helped him and Malcolm find each other./

The male frowned, but it was the female who 'spoke'.

/Child, we have told you not to interfere with other cultures!/

"It's okay," said Trip. "No harm was done." He glanced at Malcolm, who smiled softly and reached out to grasp Trip's hand.

The male 'spoke' again.

/We thank you again. You are welcome to visit our planet as long as you leave it as you find it. We have observed that your previous visits were most respectful of our world. However we prefer not to have any contact with surface dwellers./ The male looked sternly at his daughter who looked back at him, unfazed.

"We will respect your wishes," Trip assured them. The three ocean dwellers smiled, waved and dived beneath the waves.

"Goodbye, Ariel," said Trip sadly. The two men stared into the water.

"Come on, Commander," said Malcolm, belying his formality by tenderly wiping a tear from the other man's cheek. "We'd better go home."

* * *

On the way back, Trip turned to Malcolm.

"She was a funny kind of matchmaker, wasn't she?" mused the engineer, with a soft smile.

"I presume her empathy allowed her to pick up on our feelings towards each other," agreed the armoury officer. "I never expected you could feel that way about me."

"Yeah, you probably thought I was too busy chasing alien skirt," replied Trip, dryly. "Well, if it's any consolation, I didn't think you would be interested in me!" He paused and grinned at Malcolm, who felt his heart melt at that one hundred kiloWatt smile.

"So are you okay with there being an 'us'?"

The younger man didn't respond straight away. He looked out of the viewport and then back at Trip.

"I was jealous," he admitted. "And I was wrong to say what I said to you earlier."

"I guess, it didn't look good, between me and Ariel," the engineer conceded. "But even if she wasn't just a kid, I still wouldn't have felt anything but friendship for her. I've got you under my skin, Mr Reed!"

"And I you, Mr Tucker." The British man smiled, a rare smile, full of promise. "And yes, I'm okay with there being an 'us'."


End file.
